Dirty Secrets
by TrappedLittlEm
Summary: Locked in the past is a night that Nellie Lovett and Judge Turpin shall never forget. An intimate look into what could happen on a night where things may go the way you want inside. Lovett/Turpin pairing. Explicit content. Enjoy


_**Well Here We Gooo! My First Ever ****Sweeney Fanfic and it's between Lovett and Turpin. I love these two characters and this is my way of bringing them together. Enjoy my darlings. [LittlEm]**_

_Long before Benjamin Barker returned to England and the famed Fleet Street and became Sweeney Todd an event occurred in the dark of the dark, which was never spoken of. Something that affected the people who surrounded Mr Todd once he returned. Two people who knew all about him, his past and the truth about what happened. Here is the story of a night between Mrs Nellie Lovett and Judge Turpin on a night they wish they could forget, but never will._

It was a windy night and the rain had been falling during the day so the dank streets of London were reeking and wet. Puddles splattered all over the streets, every path containing far more than one treacherous puddle. The horses and carts splashed through them with ease and concealed the well to do from the weather and the brisk weather outside.

Sadly Nellie was not one of those who could afford to hide away from the chill of the wind. Her boots and stockings soaked through from her long walk. She had fled her Pie establishment on Fleet Street to avoid the tirade her husband Albert had been spouting. He'd told her she would never amount to anything. Everything she did would fail her. So naturally she'd taken her shawl and tied her boots and left him- he was so bloated he would never be able to pursue her and in the morning he would have completely forgotten all he had said to her.

**From the window of his house by the park Judge Turpin could look over a vast amount of park, he could see the peaks of courthouses, churches, houses, and most places that he desired to see. He was a man of wealth and power who could manipulate those around him at his pleasure.**

**He had attempted to manipulate the woman whom he deemed to perfect, yet had only driven her to insanity- so he kept her child instead. Joanna was fast asleep in the room next to his. A dainty little rose bud that would bloom into a beauty like her mother. He intended to take advantage of that knowledge when the opportunity arose.**

**He lifted his chin as he observed the passers by who walked the streets of London late at night. The prostitutes huddled under lampposts in a foul attempt to gather the attentions of men who walked past them. To seduce them into something they didn't need- but wanted in their intoxicated state. They would pay dearly for their weakness when they glanced at their purses in the morning.**

Nellie Lovett kept her head down and played the lace of her corset as she turned into the park, which was placed down a street where she knew the famed Judge Turpin, lived. Nellie herself had gone to the trial, which had condemned Benjamin Barker to banishment, purely for her love of the man. Though she could never admit it to her husband for obvious reasons- she said it was only because she was interested in the property underneath his establishment. It was a half-truth.

Yet here she was around the area where that high-class gentleman lived.

She could hear the coos of the whores standing on the street corner, gathered under the street lamps telling the men who passed how cheap they were- what they'd do for them. It made Nellie a little sick, but she'd never deny that she knew it could be good money.

Before Nellie had reached the centre of the park she was pounced upon by a gaggle of thugs who tore at her clothes- demanding money and jewellery. She had no jewels on, for she owned none. The delved into the front of her dress and found a small bag with the coins she had earnt during the day. They threw her to the floor before murmuring.  
"Come on sweetheart, you'll feel better if we just fuck you… it'll make us feel better too."

" Now don't fight it… just accept it darl'."

Voices all around her telling her things whilst she tried to struggle from their drunken grips. The smell of gin completely surrounded her as he legs and arms flailed in an attempt to keep them from touching her…

**Just as the Judge was about to retire for the evening and close his curtain his eyes happened upon a dreadful sight. There was a woman- not young though- being mugged. The way she was struggling, she was night one of the night crawlers.**

**He picked up his coat from the end of his bed and fled from his house and asked his maid to stay by the door to let him back in. he had never felt compassion for human life like this- but there were far more of them, whom he could certainly condemn to life imprisonment or far worse if he so wished.**

**"Vagabonds! Remove yourself from her! _I said remove yourself…"_**

**They all looked up at me with a state of confusion- a little flush of the grey dusted hair hand come across his forehead.**

**"You're despicable for daring to do this in my neighbourhood. I shall have you all sent down and condemned for life imprisonment."**

**With that they fled the scene leaving him alone with this poor terrorized woman.**

There was a male voice that appeared in the mess of all this, demanding she be left alone. She could hardly believe someone had jumped to her defence. This was uncommon in London- even more so with the upper class. They didn't need to defend anyone but himself or herself.

Nellie looked up and through the mud across her eyes she made out the unmistakable features of Judge Turpin who had sent the men who had mugged her running. His hand came out to her and she shyly took it. She was in shock that he had come to her defence.

"You sure you wan'ed to do that? They ain't nice blokes, vicious one may say"

"You were in distress and nobody has the right to harm any woman- especially not as beautiful as you…"

His voice had slightly entranced Nellie it was deep and husky and enchanted… a beautiful voice that could draw anyone too it. Christ it could probably make some women wet just listening.

Why was she thinking like this? She was covered in mud, rain and lord knew what else.

"Come now I shall take you in, clean you up and you may stay the night. Not even if you lived across this park would I let you go back home now… May I enquire your name?"

He slipped his arm around my waist as he escorted me over to his house, his eyes full of intrigue as he questioned me. There was an oddly protective look in his eye.

**She had a deliciously slender figure that was tucked beneath the grime of the mud, the fabric of her clothes.**

**God it was cold outside…**

**"My name is Mrs Lovett… Nellie Lovett…I know who you are though Judge Turpin"**

**"Well I'm pleased I am renowned like I though I was…"**

**Her breasts bounced a little as I helped her over to my house- they were quite hard to miss. Porcelain skin illuminated by the night. Firm skin though.**

**I felt a little bulge appear in my trousers and quickly diverted my eyes from the beautiful pair that adorned her body.**

**My maid has done as I'd ordered and stayed by the door- she quickly took the shawl from this woman and started taking her boots off. The poor woman looked startled that someone was assisting her do things would usually do herself.**

**"Begging your pardon but we just can't have you trampling the nice clean carpets Miss."**

**"Oh love it's quite alright…"**

**The love sounded more like la rather than lo but it made him grin inwardly. A little twang to her words- a beautiful twang at that.**

**Nellie leant against me a little transferring the mud from her dress to my jacket, yet unusually I cared not…**

**The boots came off and the maid disappeared with the shawl and boots before returning.**

**"Sir there's a bath drawn upstairs waiting for her. A towel and a change of clothing and the guest room is prepared with new sheets"**

**There were only two maids and a cook in my house and this was my newer- lesser- maid and I could wager Margery, her superior, had done this all remarkably within the time she'd caught sight of me leaving. Remarkable woman that she was.**

**"Come now, best get you up to this bath before it gets cold…"**

She had never been in anywhere quite this fancy in her entire life. It was plush and deep and sensuous and it screamed wealth. Whilst maintaining style. Books everywhere, art, and plumage appearing in the most peculiar of places- probably some design element he had chosen. Best leave men to it sometimes she couldn't help but think.

Her shoes and shawl had been removed and she was concerned as to whether she'd ever see them again!

None the less she followed him silently up the stairs and too a plain but beautifully tiled bathroom with a large tub in the middle.

"I shall leave you too it but should you need any assistance I am only down the hall…"

With that he departed and shut the door behind him…

She stripped down slowly and slipped into the hot water, feeling it move over her skin and warm her all over…

**Unawares to dear Nellie there was a little hole behind a painting down the corridor that showed into the bathroom.**

**His body and soul could not purge the need to see this woman in all her glory. He had felt the slender body beneath clothes and had seen the porcelain breasts bounce in the moonlight…**

**He could hardly believe how beautiful she looked completely naked- it was a sight that took his breath away. The messy curls fell about her slender neck, her breasts round and ample… sitting on a firm body with beautiful legs that looked so soft to the touch. She may have looked porcelain but he knew she was anything but fragile…**

**He stifled a moan as he watched her hands dance over her body, cleaning herself, rubbing across her breasts- tweaking her nipples a little in the hot steamy water.**

**His trousers were becoming dangerously tight as he watched he through the steam. Yet he could hardly walk away.**

**Wait- he was snooping on a woman who was a guest in his house…**

**He placed the painting back into place and scurried down to his room, kicking of his shoes and taking down his braces, leaning back against the plump pillows behind him. Closing his eyes and just envisaging the sight that was occurring only a few doors down from his very room…**

Nellie smothered her body in the warm water- and swore she could have heard a moan coming from somewhere, though disregarded it as hearing things. It was probably a floorboard creaking in another room!

Submerging herself in the water she could not help but think how dashing and handsome the Judge really was… Beauty, charisma and money…

Why had Lucy denied him all those years ago? The question eluded her as she came up for air, a gentle gasp escaping her lips.

Stepping from the bath and picking up the towel Nellie couldn't help but notice the colour of the bath had changed to a murky, disgusting brown. It made her retch a little bit and so she let the bath empty- not wanting to see the remains of what had happened…

Exiting the bathroom she poked her head out of the door and glanced about to see if anyone was around, there was nobody. Slowly stepping down the corridor she stopped outside and door and leant her head in closer. It was a gentle, manly groan coming from within.

This had to be the Judge's room…

Was something the matter? Was he hurt?

Questions fluttered through her head as she pushed open the door only to find the judge with his trousers pushed down, erection in hand- eyes shut and he moved his hand along the shaft.

Slowly Nellie shut the door and coughed gentle to gather his attention

"I.. Uh… you never told me which room I'd be staying in…"

**The cold air that rushed past the door hit him hard as his hand gripped at his hard member- he'd been thinking about her far too vividly…**

**Opening his eyes he gasped and fumbled a little trying to pull up his trousers and cover what was left of his dignity…**

**"Ah yes... Uh, afraid I never did…"**

**His eyes had been drawn to her wet perfect skin… Her messy brown hair still tangled, the ends dripping down onto the towel- he was throbbing hard, still longing to see her willingly stand before his eyes unclothed completely.**

**"But… well if you'd rather me stay in here with you…"**

**The words came out timidly, as though she thought herself repulsive.**

**"It would be…"He felt his cock twitch involuntarily as her leg smoothed past the outside of the towel, her supple flesh on show for him… "…My pleasure…"**

She could hardly believe she was about to do this- she was married after all. Her relationship however was going nowhere. This could be a time for some sexual gratification she was in dire need of.

Dropping the towel slowly and teasingly she stepped towards the end of the bed. She could feel her wet feet leaving marks on the ground as she moved towards him- yet his eyes didn't move from her body. He was soaking her in, taking in every curve and move her body made.

Nellie could see his trousers tightening around his length and it made her body warm- for she was wet enough already.

"I can tell you… It will be my pleasure too love…" Her voice came out as a slight gruff purr yet it seemed to work a treat on him.

Before long his hands had cupped her face, warm loving strong hands that held her face to his. His lips kissing her so gently she thought she was kissing a feather. That was until the pressure of his tongue crept onto her lips, so she parted her mouth and let him roam. Her tongue followed soon, exploring his mouth, his tongue.

She had her breath taken away as he pulled her up and over his thighs, kissing her harder now, quite a lot harder. She felt as though he could have been bruising her, but she loved it and kissed him back just as hard. Her arms wrapping around his neck as she pulled her body tighter to him, her hips sliding forward so she could feel his erection pressing to her heat.

**God her body was to die for, and she just… His mind whirled as he took in every curve of her body with his hands. Stroking down her back before gripping her arse a little, feeling the tight curve in her flesh, back up her torso along her rips, cupping her breasts in his hand before rubbing across the nipples slightly.**

**Feeling and hearing her moan into the kiss caused his cock to twitch and grow harder once more, her body now so close to him- becoming desperate in his need to be inside her. He could feel her nipples becoming erect now as he played with her breasts.**

**The hands that were once wound around his neck moved slowly and unbuttoned his shirt. Without veering away from the kiss at any point she managed to remove his shirt and throw it to the side of the bed.**

**Slowly she slipped back, allowing him to marvel at her body as she used her skilled hands to remove his trousers and undergarments- his hands assisting. His desire so burning that he just wanted to be able to fuck her with his clothes still on.**

**She moved over him once more- but she would not have it her way… Nobody ever did.**

**He rolled her onto her back and parted her thighs slowly, stroking up and down the skin he had so desperately wanted to touch. Running his fingertips along her clit he leant down and kissed her once more before sliding his way between her thighs, his member begging to fuck her, as he found her heated centre and thrust deep.**

**He could hardly believe how tight she was…**

She was tight and velvety and warm and beyond all. His body moved hard into her, revelling in the feeling of her wrapped around his cock.

She could hardly believe this; he had her on her back- she hadn't been on her back in years…

He was so big and just, filling her. He fit her like a glove fitted a perfect hand. And god he felt wonderful as he pushed hard into her.

Her hips moved slowly, finding a pace and a rhythm to match his. She wanted him to feel just as good as she felt. Her hands gripped at the crimson sheets beneath her as their bodies entwined. Her legs lifting, his arms hooking under. God she wanted him to get as deep as she could, she wanted to feel him. He was going for her hard, and she took her hand that had gripped the sheets and raked her nails down his back. Hearing him groan she thought him mad yet instead he went for her harder, seeming to have really enjoyed it.

She could feel her pulse skyrocketing and her senses going into overload as he pounded against her spot, god he had found it and they both knew it.

She could feel herself already start too topple, their bodies ravenous for more and more as their hips moved harder and faster. Panting and moaning, pleading and begging in harsh sweet whispers that faded away into screams of pleasure that erupted from both pairs of lips.

Nellie felt her body twitching and tighten around him as his released inside her before collapsing down on her.

Her hand stroked through his hair as he lay on her chest. Their chests heaving, their bodies sweating…

"I'm just glad we didn't wake my ward…"

"Maybe next time eh?"

"Who ever said there's going to be one?"

A dirty smirk spread across his lips as he slipped off her body and laid down next to her, his hand stroking across her stomach as she spoke…

"Well I bloody hope there is… Or I'll just have to cause some mayhem and get in trouble…"

She rolled over onto her side and he kissed her neck softly before speaking so quietly she strained to hear him…

"_I'm sure you'll find a way…"_

_And with that they both faded into sleep. She dressed in the morning in the clothes she had been given and they never saw each other until Benjamin Barker returned to England. The looks, the deceit and the passion all still ripe between the two…_


End file.
